Vulnerabilidad
by Liuny
Summary: ¡Harry está en el bosque solo, y Draco lo encuentra! Draco x Harry, Slash.


**Vulnerabilidad**

_By Liuny_

_Edit. Fanfiction no acepta song-fics... mejor evitarse problemas a ser banneada..._

Era una noche oscura, sola y nublada, una persona de ojos verdes deambulaba por los terrenos del colegio del Hogwarts, estaba confundido y abatido, por donde pisaba, la muerte seguía sus pasos, Alguien cercano a él, siempre tenía que terminar perdiendo la vida, sus padres, todas las personas asesinadas por Voldemort, Cederic, por poco Ginny y Sirius... Todas eran personas demasiado valiosas para él, pero el destino se empeña en quitárselas ¿Con cuál final¿Con qué propósito?

-"¿Cuándo dejaré de ser Prefecto? Y ¿Cuándo podré descansar en paz?" –Dijo un joven de ojos grises y cabellos amarillos platinados caminando obstinado, no solo tenía un sueño abrasador, si no, un fastidio cansante- "Quiero ir a dormir" –Reprimiendo un bostezo y estirándose, movió la vista para justificar su pérdida de tiempo y sueño, siguió caminando y en otro pasillo estaban, Granger y Weasley, igual de fastidiados, pero hablando alentadoramente, los ignoró, no tenía ganas de buscar pelea, menos ahora, que tenía entre ceja y ceja a la cabecilla del "Trío de oro".-

-"Debería estar en mi sala común, tratando de conciliar el sueño... si me encuentro a Snape, estoy seguro que es capaz de quitarme todos los puntos que no me ha quitado en todos estos años y me cuelgue de cabeza, hasta que explote, por sobre flujo de sangre... Harry estás siento altamente paranoico..." –Eso ya no importaba, muchas cosas habían pasado hacer secundarias ¿Un ejemplo? La vida... ya había desistido en quitársela, cada vez que lo intentaba, algo se lo impedía, ahora solo se dedicaba a tentar a la suerte y al destino, para ver si así terminaba, con esta mala parodia, que tenía por vida-

En ese momento Draco llegó, a donde estaba parado Harry sin hacer nada, simplemente estaba allí parado, auto compadeciéndose y mirando al vacío de su vida, o en otros términos el negro y nublado cielo...

Harry estaba contemplando, algo invisible, que solo el moreno de ojos verdes podía sentir, apreciar y admirar, Draco lo miró y lo que vio fue algo tan perdido...

Miraba, eso era lo que hacía, miraba lo que tenía en frente, algo totalmente sobrenatural, el brillo de la luna, lo envolvía haciendo que su ébano cabello se tornara plateado, y su piel nívea con un brillo sobrenatural.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante, aún de espaldas a Draco, no se había percatado de que alguien le había estado observando, estaba tratando de alcanzar lo inalcanzable, el silencio era mortalmente tortuoso, solo se escuchaba el viento que hacía ondear todo a su paso, cantaba junto al silencio, una canción de sutiles matices que relajaban el ambiente...

El ojigris dio un paso en falso y el cantar del silencio se rompió, Harry se dio la vuelta asustado, estaba un poco deprimido, bueno, muy deprimido, pero aún así estaba alerta al mínimo sonido...

Este tenía las manos en el pecho, como guardando algo, los ojos rojos, por el llanto, algunas lágrimas solitarias recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas el frío de la soledad le agobiaba y ya no podía respirar, ni gritar para pedir auxilio...

Harry dio un paso hacía, un prefecto y para rematar, Malfoy, el era la última persona que quería ver en la noche ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Potter... –Pronunció Malfoy en un tono que Harry no podía interpretar, era sin odio, sin nada, solo era comprensión.

-¿Malfoy? –Dijo dando dos pasos hacía atrás, ahora estaba en muchas dificultades, Draco era prefecto, lo podía castigar y con todo motivo, pero no hacía nada, solo le miraba, a la expectativa-

-¿Por qué lloras? –Draco no supo por que lo dijo pero le había salido de lo más profundo de su corazón, esa visión lo había desestabilizado, no era justo que algo tan bello y perfecto sufriera-

El rubio acortó el camino entre los dos quedando a pocos centímetros de moreno, con el torso de su tersa mano, quitó delicada las recientes lágrimas que recorrían las mejilla del moreno, Harry retrocedió un poco, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero se sentía tan bien, era un calor del cariño reemplazando a la soledad, un falso engaño de la vida...

-¿Qué hacer? –Preguntó el moreno-

-No es justo que sufras... ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Te importa?

-Si posiblemente me interesa –Dijo cerrando la distancia y abrazándole protectora mente, como si pudiera despertar de este maravilloso sueño y este se esfumara- yo pienso que tú reflejas mucho de m, de diferente manera pero al final se termina uniendo en un punto similar –Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, dejándose llevar por el momento, aspirando el embriagante aroma de su interlocutor-

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-No lo sé... ¿Respondiendo a uno de mis impulsos¿Me permitirías otro impulso?

-¿Otro impulso? –Dijo Harry no entendiendo muy bien del todo, pero Draco no lo dejó pensar mucho, si no que lo agarró de la cintura y de le alzo un brazo y lo besó apresuradamente, era un beso torpe, por parte de Harry, el cual no sabía que hacer, pero después simplemente se dejó llevar respondiéndole y volviéndolo más apasionado, cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente se separaron con los ojos brillantes...-

-¿Tenemos algo que decir? –Retomó Harry sonrió tímida y tiernamente, aún en los brazos del rubio, sintiendo como su corazón se calentaba y el frío de la soledad era reemplazado por el calor de la compañía-

-¿Qué te amo? Que me encantas –Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, y abrazándole aún más...-

-Si eso sería una buena respuesta... -Volviéndose a fundir el un apasionado beso, complementándose uno al otro sintiéndose queridos por primera vez-

"...Por que aun aquel que vive en el túnel más oscuro, puede encontrar la luz si se le va indicando el camino que debe seguir..."

FIN... o TBC?

* * *

**Edit.** Realizado bajo la inspiración de la canción "Vulnerable" de Juanes.

_Bueno ¿Sigo o hasta aquí? Este Songfic, se me vino a la mente en clase de Latín... la canción es de Juanes y se llama vulnerable, es muy linda, no apto para depresivos, pido disculpas a todos los que leen mis demás fics, pero es que mis ideas y tiempo, no concuerdan, pero los terminaré (Lo juro), espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí..._

Atte. Liuny


End file.
